Nitrome Wiki:Forum Policy
The Forum Policy page explains what the Forums are, and how they are to be used. Forums The Nitrome Wiki currently contains five different forums, each listed within the Index. The Index is a list of all the active forums, along with the time and date they were last posted in, and who published the post. Each new topic a user wants to create should be posted under the appropriate forum. *'Wiki Discussion' - The Wiki Discussion forum is for discussion pertaining to the Nitrome Wiki itself. New ideas or proposals for the wiki, or any other general Wiki questions should be posted here. *'Nitrome Discussions' - The Nitrome Discussions forum is for discussing anything directly related to the Nitrome website or games. Topics here should only be directly about Nitrome, not indirectly such as topics about the Nitrome Wiki. *'Help desk' - The Help Desk forum is a forum to ask questions about anything to the other wiki members. Questions can be about anything, but it is appreciated if the majority of questions have at least somewhat to do with Nitrome Wiki. *'Watercooler' - The Watercooler forum is for any off-topic related posts. Posts may be about anything at all, and are not restricted to having Nitrome content in them. *'Archives' - The Archives forum is an archive of forum topics that have been closed after reaching a verdict or receiving no activity for too long. Rules These rules apply to all forum topics, regardless of which Forum section they are posted in. For specific forum rules, see the Forums section of this page. * After 4 months of inactivity (no new posts or responses), topics are to be archived. * If a total net amount of three users support a proposal, it is considered a consensus in opinion and the action may be moved with the page being archived. ** Note that it must be a net amount of three supports, with Support counting as one vote and Oppose counting as a negative vote. For example, a proposal with three Supports and one Oppose would not pass as it has a net of two Supports. Creating a forum topic After choosing the appropriate forum to post in, a new topic can be added by typing the desired topic title into the small white box near the top of the forum page and clicking the adjacent "Add new topic" button. When writing a new topic, it is good practice to try and use good grammar and proper spelling, as well as avoiding the use of swearing as per Nitrome Wiki's policy. Also, try to be kind to other users and do not overreact to things. Depending on the nature of the post, certain guidelines as to how to write it may be followed. Proposals When creating a proposal, all necessary details should be given about what is being proposed. Feel free to add in as much information as is felt needed and that will help anyone reading understand the full scope of the proposal. When casting a vote on a proposal, and should be used along with a few words of encouragement/criticism. Question When asking a question, the question should be stated concisely. Background information, such as why the question is being asked, is optional.